


Assume

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Clarice makes assumptions, terrifying ones, and has to face the consequences.





	Assume

She stood at the doorway as if frozen. Watching his skillful hands move over the keyboard of the harpsichord. Her fists clenched for a moment and she pressed her lips together, feeling them suddenly very dry.  
“Is there something I can do for you, Clarice?” he asked without turning, making solely a movement with his head to look over his shoulder.  
Her steps disturbed the carefully crafted silence that appeared once he stopped playing, she made her way to him. Stopped by the keyboard and he closed the lid over it, giving her his undivided attention.  
Clarice shifted her weight over her legs, parting them a little in the process. And even when she saw him take a breath his eyes didn’t leave hers.  
One would wonder which one of them was the most insane. Who was the one literally crazy in love. Mad enough not to see the danger they represented to each other in more ways than one.  
“I thought it was gone” she confessed, voice hard. “That we had lost everything”  
“It isn’t” he assured. “You can close both your eyes tonight”  
Her gaze lingered on his before lowering to his hands now resting on his lap.  
“I want you to fuck me” she whispered.  
“I know, I could smell you from the doorway”  
Her eyes met his again and she felt the moment stretch before he rose to his feet.  
The good doctor did not allow her to reach for his pants, got closer to her and felt her fingers around his arm while his hand slipped between her thighs, fingers being met with nudity and wetness.  
Only a foolish man would call Starling frigid, cold or distant. Lecter would never say such, especially when he had to hold her thigh so she wouldn’t try to pull his hand closer, deeper.  
“Clarice…” came his warning close to her ear.  
“Do it” she muttered. “Do it, Hannibal”  
“Just a little…”  
“Please” she whispered.  
“Patience” he insisted.  
He loosed and finally got rid of his tie, then rolled up his sleeves. Made her lay against the instrument, placed himself perfectly between her legs still very much dressed, but also very conscious of the effect he was having on her.  
Clarice met his eyes and whimpered quietly at the stroking of his fingers. Looking into his eyes she knew he would make her wait for it, this would be her punishment for the outburst early that day. She would take it, every second of it, whimpers and all. It would be an easy price to pay considering that, had she been right, they would have lost everything.  
Whimpers and need were a lot better than being torn apart. So she took it all as she should.


End file.
